


Voltron AU

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Multi, Voltron, gay space furries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Voltron with Princess Marinette, Human Rose, and Galra Halfbreeds Nathaniel, Luka, and Juleka as pilots. Adrien was prince Lotor until he died and gets replaced with Felix, who is a clone and much nicer (if a snob). Marc is Marinette’s childhood friend that her parents dumped his consciousness into the castle\ship so she would have someone to look after her when she woke up. Nathaniel\Luka With possible Nathaniel\Luka\Marinette later. Warnings: Some dirty jokes and innuendos Marc keeps filming Luka and Nathaniel when they have sex (off screen, mention only) and narrating it like animal planet.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette/Nathaniel/Luka
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know, Voltron.
> 
> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020  
https://kuu-sama11.tumblr.com/post/610926438271598592/sakumaw-nobody-asked-me-but-i-did-it

Tell me about these furries

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

02/27/2020

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Luka and Juleka's mother was a known Galran commander, though she preferred the term 'pirate'. Each of her 2 children were fathered by a different species she'd found while conquering for the Galran empire. In Anarka's defense, the Galran empire is all she new. She wasn't cruel, just didn't know any alternative.

Luka is half Galran, and half Syren. He has a gift for music and an amazing singing voice as all Syren's have while maintaining the tall stature Galra were known for. He's commonly told he looks exotic. If he wills it, his voice also has the ability to put someone in a hypnotic trance, making him great for interrogation

Juleka is half Galran, and half Saldan (species I made up just now). She has slight shape-shifting abilities, like Allura, but can also turn completely invisible, making her an ideal spy.

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

02/27/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

yes tell me more

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Nathaniel is 3/4 Galra but doesn't know what the other 1/4 of his heritage is, so has no idea about any powers he may or may not have. All he knows is he's pink and red, and shorter than most Galran men, making him a bit insecure about it. He was trained for leadership and recently graduated the Galran leadership training course. He was given command over Luka and Juleka and given the task to hunt down Voltron for the Galran empire

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Hmmm they seem, based on their powers, like a spy team.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

That's the idea

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

What about some sort of limited mind reading or empathy?

For the mind reading, he can't get words, just flashes of pictures

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

That would likely be part of Luka's powers and only when someone's in a trance of his

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

My sole motivation for that power is Nath getting a flash of his own ass, and tiredly telling Luka to focus on the mission

I am a simple man

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

You're a man?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

eh, fluid to neutral.

I don't really talk about it because my own gender honestly isn't important to me, but I do have "man" days. It's hard to describe

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

can't relate because I'm CIS, but no judgement here

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

If it bothers you that I refer to myself like that I wont do it here

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

nah. doesn't bother me

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

nice

LukaNath either as main ship or teamates with bennfits?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

You can call youself a Flamingo for all I care.

I like LukaNath, but am not opposed to other ships

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

We'll see how this goes, we don't even have the paladins yet

low key want at least ONE of them not to be from earth

because "hey there's billions of different species in the galaxy but the chosen ones are this small group of people who already know eachother" kinda irks me

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

I'm already headcanoning Marinette as the Green paladin, since the green is supposed to be linked to life and plausibly creation

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

wait before we move on what are Nath's powers, if he has any

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

None that he knows of because he does not know what his other species is.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

there's no way to like, dna test that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Possibly, but it should be implied he needs more 'status' in the Galran empire before they allow him access to that tech

so we have motivation for Nath to work for the Galrans

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Then I'm going to offset his lack of powers with physical ability, because the Galra don't strike me as ones to keep "useless halfbreeds" around

He's like, Kim Possible

Infiltration gymnastics stuff

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Because he's smaller he can fit in vents and stuff

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yup. very athletic and flexible, which turns Luka on and makes him purr

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Since the picture doesn't show it and all galra seems to be slightly different...do Juleka or Luka have tails?

Nath is team leader by virtue of being slightly more Galra than them. Racist dick heads

Because it would be really cute if they could curl their tails around eachother like people would hold hands

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Luka does not have a tail, but Juleka does. Her tail looks like a purple version of the classic devil tail

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Aw

Are Galra tails prehensile? that seems useful for spy stuff

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

well, Ezor's was in canon and she was half Galra

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Accepted

From what i remember of Voltron, pretty much all halfbreeds are under Lotor's command

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yea

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

And Lotor had that weird cult like Altean farm

The team accidentally spies too good and finds out, then flees to the paladins for protection

Because turning coat is better than being dead

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Ok so green Paladin Marinette. Human?

Who is Allura in this setting?

why not both

pink uniform, one less character to mess with if she's a paladin

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yea, we can have Marinette the Altean Princess

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Green Paladin Marinette, Altean Princess

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

02/27/2020

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Nath as the red Paladin? because of his anger issues?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Pinning so I don't forget since that's becoming a habit lol

Gives him an active role instead of a passive one, and validates them granting him asylum

But Lotor and hid BS doesn't show up until like....season....late

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

I kinda see Luka as either the black paladin or the blue paladin.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

so possibly there were paladins before them who either died or retired for some reason

Unless we want to advance Lotor showing up when they're still looking for the lions, by extending that timeline?

So he has time to hear about and confirm rumors about Marinette and (Coran?)

giggles Mr Pigeon as Coran

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

we can half extend it. Say they found an Altean meat farm essentially that was under Galran ownership but didn't know who ran it

so Lotor can still be a genuine surprise later

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Just that everything they were ever told was a lie, because there were other files there

actually isn't there a huge ass statue of lotor (or two) in the colony?

hmmm.....Maybe they don't GO there (don't have an actual location) but they KNOW about it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

we can just say those haven't been built yet?

yea, knowing about it but not seeing it is also a great idea

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

because otherwise Marinette would imediately launch a rescue

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yea

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Plot goal is to find the place

Which could create tension as they DON'T find it, since Marinette doesn't trust Galra

ok so green paladin Marinette, all I remember about the red lion was GO FAST which seems more Alix to me

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

The red paladin was attuned to the element of fire, and tended to be aggressive when fighting

the profiles for reference

red lion says "more instinct than skill"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

oh please. Keith was the most advanced fighter they had

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

So if we go with Nath, his time in the lion could be him learning to not overthink things too much?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

led by instinct sure, but he could lay all of them out

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

The red lion is also suppose to be the compantion for the black one or something right?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

second in command

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

So black lion Luka and red Lion Nath would be a good combination?"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

plausibly. This also leaves Juleka wide open for the blue paladin

or she could be the standby spy

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

hmmm I do like blue paladin luka though, water powers for a siren makes sense

@_@ this is hard

says the blue lion is the friendliest

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

who says they have to be with the right lion at first? Say it could be a learning curve to find which one they blend well with most

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

weren't they chosen or something by the lions

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yes, but there was also some willy nilly shuffling around of paladins

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

which are implied heavily to be living creatures and then the show just never did anything with that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

when Shiro died, Keith became black despite having no leadership ability (unlike Lance who had shown leadership ability), and Lance became Red

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

I;m having a "Luka would be a good pilot for any of the lions" struggle.

The yellow one is supposed to be the calmest and most gentle

Though we could use Ivan for that?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

I was gonna say Rose

but Ivan works

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

I fully believe that Keith became leader because bad writing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yea. Lance should've been leader. He had shown leadership ability well before Shiro died

god that pissed me off

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

I'm going to go ahead with black lion luka because that gives Marinette even less room to try and get rid of them

if all three become pilots, that leaves one slot open for Obligatory Human Character, who discovered the lion on earth (which doesn't have to be the blue one)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

obviously the yellow Lion

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

So Juleka blue lion, Nath Red Lion, Luka Black lion

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

02/27/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Mr pigeon Coran????

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

hmm

why not Ms Bustier?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

because tbh. she sucks

as a teacher and role model

Mr Pigeon is the only one who seems excentric as Coran, and doesn't have enough of a canon p-

ok wait

What about Nadia

She's a canon friend of Sabine, and if Manon is there too it could lead to shenanigans

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Nadia would work

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

replace the mice with manon

ok so just the yellow lion to iron out. Does the paladin from earth come alone, or with at least one companion?

Because I don't believe such a highly advanced spaceship would be without an equally advanced computer system.....I'm making Marc the sentient on board AI. And he is nosey about everyone's lives

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

02/27/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

He fell into sleep\power conservation mode to protect Marinette, Nadia, and Manon, waiting for a wake up code that never came

Until human (and friends) wakes him up via lion docking

They were only supposed be in cryo long enough for the Altean's to win the war

He was marinette's personal AI before being intergrated with the ship, so he's childhood friends with her essentially, and since the ship isn't his native hardrive or whatever, he's still learning what the ship can do

Which is how they don't know the castle is a space ship at first


	2. Chapter 2

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Marc: See princess they said it was ok. Now you gotta see this one, I think I made a pretty clever non-sequitur around the halfway mark....

Luka: Send me those I want to see them

Marc: Unmute me.

Luka: No

Marc: If you can't pay for the goods you can't have them

Bigfoot (Vee)02/27/2020

wheeze

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Nathaniel: I;m sorry can we back up to where these tapes exist in the first place?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Luka: I think it's impressive. You can bend yourself into so many positions.

Nathaniel: You just wanna show off.

Luka, genuinely confused: Show off what?

Nathaniel: You don't know? it's huge!!

Luka: Is it? I have nothing to compare it against. I just figured it was average.

Luka, living in a family of women

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Luka just thought his smaller lover was just equally proportioned

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

lol

I just like the idea of Luka having no clue how big he really is because he grew up in a home of women, and never saw another male naked until Nath

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

It occurs to me, Pink is mourning color in Altean yeah?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Everyone else sees Nath and chuckles at him, because this short boy is pink and OBVIOUSLY not a threat (they make the same mistake with Rose) but Marinette looks at him through a cultural lense and thinks "That is an agent of death"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

lmfao

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

She treats both him and Rose with wary respect. Surely, all that pink means they are great warriors

with high kill counts

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

lol

Rose just likes the color

Nath is just naturally pink

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Cultural lense can be a weird thing. Nath is flattered though. He's spent his entire life trying to be taken seriously

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

they need an "intimidation team" for something and Marinette automatically suggests Rose and Nath

color coded paladin uniforms are out. Everyone wears pink

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

this is despite the fact the only real plausibly intimidating people on the team are Luka and Juleka. Nath is dangerous but he looks like a pet housecat 90% of the time

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

that's what makes it so funny when it works

The enemy is like "wait this HAS to be a deception of some sort" and is wary

It has also occured to me, that if Marc knows how to do an animal planet routine, some space version of that must exist

and, logically, if the galra have things like shopping malls and tv, the internet exists. If they internet exists, porn exists

Marinette: We need money, running a war effort is expensive

Marc: Well I just HAPPEN to have hours upon hours of my "Galrarian Mating Habits in Captivity" videos. We could sell them

Nathaniel: We are SPIES! Don't put those videos out for just anyone to see!!!

Luka: Hold on. Just how much would these be worth?

Nath: luka for fucks sake I swear to god if you agree to this the only thing you'll be mating with for the foreseeable future is your hand

Luka: ....which is uh, what I would ask if any amount of money could justify such a gross breach of my personal privacy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

I didn't know this turned into Ass pirate Luka in space

Marinette, having seen the videos: We should charge by the visible inch

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Well, he doesn't have a harem, and while Marinette is low key interested I don't think they get together until almost the end of the series

Porn is pretty good money, he's being practical

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Nath is a prude, and Luka genuinely doesn't know if anyone would want to see him naked

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

They discover that those videos are actually worth a fortune because it turns out Galra with unique fur colors are a kink

Do they actually sell them though?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

I wanna say no

would ruin spying missions

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Juleka points out that as paladins of Voltron, their public image is very important

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

Random Galra Guard: Hey, aren't you the guy from that one porno?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Nathaniel, under his breath: I'm going to delete that piece of shit AI

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020

I think a running gag should be Luka has no idea how good looking he is, and just assumes he's average at best.

and everyone else just assumes Luka knows

Sinnamon Troll💖02/27/2020

Luka, shojo bubbles and sparkles in the background as he smiles, everyone in the vicinity swooning: I'm just average

This means that he thinks he's average because he thinks that Nath and his sister are way cuter than him and that is adorable actually

Luka: holding up pictures of Juleka and Nath How could I compare to this??? I am an ugly man

Luka: adds picture of Marinette Look at this goddess. I am so blessed to be allowed in her company

Luka: I don't have any pictures of Rose because Juleka steals them all, but I can promise you my entire team are heart breakers

group photo of all of the lions

Luka: :weary: :ok_hand:

Bigfoot (Vee)02/28/2020

So question: if anyone had ever played or seen Mass Effect then they should Know about ED. She was an Ai that soon took a body of someone so she could join on missions. Would Marc do/actually be able to do that?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/28/2020

I don't think so. Would pretty well ruin the idea of them connecting with the lions

Bigfoot (Vee)02/28/2020

Coolio

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

There could be a one off episode where he gets a robot body, but the body gets destroyed and\or he decides he hates having a physical form and it spends most of its time in storage. Used for emergencies only

He doesn't like how small and contained it feels. He's used to being an entire space ship

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

I do want to say that when they get to earth (why did they go back to earth again?) Marc discovers animal planet and wont shut up about it for weeks. He is vindicated.

Then he discovers earth meme culture, which revolves around cats, and makes his own home brewed Galra memes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

I gotta know. Do Galra....like boxes

the gang, discovering cardboard boxes on earth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

IF THEY FIT, THEY SIT

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

so what happens when they find the altean colony

does Luka ever die and get replaced with a clone

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

I would only go with the death/clone thing if it were Adrien. He'd die and get replaced with a clone named Felix

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

The point of the clone was to infiltrate the team right?

So is this clone actually on their side?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

... but Adrien/Felix isn't on the team? Remember Adrien is Lotor in this AU

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

Yes, but Lotor was allies at the very least for a while

until they found out he was a dick

So would Felix pop up like "Hey I know you killed the original for lying to you and being a cock, but I'm actually on the level and hate what the Galra are doing"

Which, naturally, they wouldn't trust him but

Felix wants to take down the Galra because he thinks he can rule better

Felix: Have you seen the state of our health care system? Back water planets have better life insurance policies.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

Ya know, I can approve of this if Felix is actually a good guy. Would be a real nice twist

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

He still ACTS like an asshole, but a lot of his proposed legislation is good

Felix: Fucking peasants. No don't escort them out, get them something to eat and a change of clothes. They look appalling.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Felix: Insert idea Got that, you dumb fuck?

Marinette, crying: He's an ass but he's right

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

Felix: A society is only as strong as its weakest link, and I intend to whip all of you into shape. Starting with livable wages and free college.

Felix: So you're telling me that halfbreeds are looked upon as useless, second class citizens? This one points to Juleka can turn invisible and infiltrate almost anywhere. That one points to Luka can get information out of any target with just his voice. What can you do? Hold a gun? My army has one million more just like you. Half breeds are valuable and I demand that they gain higher military ranks in proportion to their usefulness. If we were fully utilizing all of our available resources this war would have been won centuries ago.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

The politician we need but don't deserve

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

And I ALSO want to say, he doesn't just look like Adrien with flat hair. Felix looks different enough to be his own person, but still similar enough that he could resonably be a clone

fuck the canon design

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Essentially 

Adrien: Round edges

Felix: Sharp edges

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Felix, meeting Adrien: Coward

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

Felix wouldn't happen until after Adrien died, as like, a fail safe or some bullshit

Adriens memories are SUPPOSED to upload to a pre-prepared clone body off site, but something goes wrong in the process

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

:0 

I don't watch Voltron so-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

So While Felix has his memories, he's also not an exact clone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

He got one (1) braincell

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

oh, well, a Lotor clone never happened at all so this is new territory

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

:00000 cool

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) do you have netflix?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

No :(

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

  1. this AU is based on Voltron Legendary Defender, which was a Netflix series. There's 8 seasons, but only the first 2 are any good.



So of course I had to watch all 8

VLD was done by the same people who did The Legend of Korra, if that rings a bell for you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

:000 Yee I've heard of it. Might steal a friend's Netflix account to watch it then

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

Pirate it like a normal person

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Fjjfjfjr


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

but anyway, Felix becomes a thing post Adrien death and he is snobby, but good

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

Lance got FUCKED over by the writing. I'm still salty Lance got passed over for leader

He actually demonstrated leadership skills before Shiro died

but nope. Keith is the golden boy

There were so many times I wanted to shove Keith in he cargo hold and accidentally open it to the vacuum of space

Sinnamon Troll💖03/01/2020

Too much politics for my brain right now. Back to petty sex jokes

Felix is ace

He doesn't have TIME for a relationship tbh

and no one would ever be good enough for him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

Marinette crushes on him hard

Sinnamon Troll💖03/22/2020

I FINALLY remembered why they went back to earth; because the paladins were from Earth and the Galra found the planet somehow and were like "we're going to hostage your homeworld for the lions"

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/21/2020

So is this Au dead?

pink_panther132104/21/2020

Apparently

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

Needs something to happen

Bigfoot (Vee)04/21/2020

Somthing to Happen

There, its been done

Proud?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

slightly, only for the sass

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

Welp time to do what we do best

Steal an idea form a different fandom to keep things interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

hell yeah do crime

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

Can I interest y'all in a planet destroying, god killing space computer

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

yes

Juleka is the techie here, if I recall correctly?

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

:woman_shrugging:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

scrolled up to confirm, got distracted by reading, but yes

Juleka would have a star role here

And also probably Marc since he's an AI

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

Ok so the thing I'm referring to is from Fate, and it's called The Umbral Star

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

g on

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

And basically it's this super advanced computer that travels the universe seeking out intelligent life to destroy....for reasons

All that's known is that when it destroys a planet it steals all digital data from the civilisation that was attacked

So eventually this thing came across earth, like every apocalypse, seriously do we have like a magnet or something? and it sends down "Arc of the stars" which is basically planet destroyers, three of these were used on earth

And guess what? The only one of these we actually know anything about is Voltron sized!

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

does this happen while the paladins are on earth, or before they come back?

Because we needed a reason for them to go there

since Rose is the only human

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

Considering how over powered the "White titan" is it should probably not show up until their on the planet, or at least close

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

could nerf it a bit

Which "fate" thing is this from? There's a few video games with that name, an anime or two, several book series...

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

It's from a spin off series "Fate/Extra"

Basically the idea behind Extra is that the moon has a super computer in it that records all off human history, the computer is basically so powerful that if a human could control it they would be able to control the world, so naturally a bunch of people try to get control, which causes the "Moon Cell" to decide "fuck it, you guys are hunger games-ing this"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

hmmm, off Fate\Stay Night?

Never seen it, but I've heard of it

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

Fate/stay night is the original Fate thing

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

Doesn't that thing have like 100 ep and several spin offs

I was gonna brush up on this but that's too large and investment XD

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

Stay night doesn't actually have tons of episodes, but there's multiple "Routes", so you don't really have to watch a bunch at a time

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

I think I'll wing it. This computer sounds like Braniac with more murder, or Unicron

I know there was something like this in Marvel too

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

We don't really know much about the umbral star so winging it is the smarted move, we know more about the "white titan"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

You got the reigns on this, plot away

squints

That's not the right....reins?

yeah that's right

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

:woman_shrugging:

Ok so Earth had Three of the "Arcs" sent to it, but only one of them got a game so fuck the others

The one we know about is called Sefar, or "The white titan", she's basically a giant Alien super weapon with two main abilities, it can absorb Mana from the air in order to give itself an infinite amount of energy, which I guess we can just use Quintessence, and that it "rejects civilisation" so basically anything made by humans can't hurt her

Wait how would Voltron know about anything that's happening on Earth?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

Well, Rose would probably be looking for a way home, and they catch a distress signal?

Also, we could move this to the end of the Galra war\after their defeat so Felix is in charge now (Adrien's clone) and Hawkmoth and Emile\Haggar are dead

This all just so haaaappppens to start being a problem when the Paladins are trying to send Rose home because plot

If this thing can't be hurt by "civilization"....can plants hurt it?

Green Paladin Marinette going Poison Ivy on this bitch

Earth is a Novel experience for the Galra crew, because no one on earth knows what a Galra is, or their history, so they treat them just like any other alien

except for the portion of the population that knows EXACTLY what cat boys\girls and furries are

Earth guy: seeing Nath and Juleka Cat girls, hot.

Nath: raises his hand I'm male

Earth guy: ??? But you're pink???

Nath: So?????

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

In theory Plants Could hurt it

So I'm thinking that the paladins come to Earth with Voltron because Rose, and due to the presence of a large quintessence source like Voltron, Sefar starts to wake up? Causing a bunch on natural disasters

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

seems legit

General of the Purge (Shadow)04/22/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020  
Marinette: beautiful elfin princess  
Earth: Wow  
Marinette: unleashes the SMACK DOWN on the evil monster arc thingie  
Earth: WOW!  
Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020  
Do you think there's like, people who love cats who see Nath and try to baby talk him like "awww! Who a cute widdle kitty???" because he's short and ppink  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/11/2020  
Next thing they know, they're tied up, hanging upside down from a tree, and watching as Nath plays with knives  
Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020  
just like a real cat!


End file.
